


Cutting the Knot

by goldenrod



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Femslash, Humor, Lesbian Character, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-11
Updated: 2012-02-11
Packaged: 2017-10-30 22:39:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/336971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenrod/pseuds/goldenrod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anya has a way of cutting through the bullshit. AU for Season 4.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cutting the Knot

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle XIII (Willow/Anya, "Awkward"). Based on a scene I've had in mind for a while.
> 
> Been a while since I watched _Buffy_ so constructive criticism definitely welcome. Feedback appreciated. Hope you enjoy!

 

“I’ve figured it out,” Anya chirrups happily.

Willow would respond to this, but she’s still trying to get her head around the girl who’s just shrugged her dress off in the middle of her dorm room and is now standing bare-ass naked in front of her. And who is really hot, as well, adds a part of her mind that she tries not to listen to most of the time, but, well, naked girl. Kind of hard _not_ to listen to that voice, really.

“Why you’ve been so mopey lately,” Anya continues, still in that chipper tone. “It’s not just because Oz left you -- you two, really? Please. _That_ never would have lasted, and it’s not just because of your latently repressed homosexuality. It’s because you’re only just starting to coming to terms with it. Your latently repressed homosexuality, that is. And well, you didn’t seem very happy, and frankly, it was starting to piss everyone off -- not that they’d say anything, of course, because that would piss _you_ off, more than you already _were_ , of course, and so _everyone_ would just get more and more pissed off, like a spiral sort of thing, what’s that called? Anyway, no one else looked like they were going to do anything, so I figured I’d take the initiative, and I was wondering what to do, when I thought -- hello! Staring me in the face, the whole time. Best way to help a woman who wants to have sex with other women? Let her have sex with another woman! And, well, I’m a woman, and I want to have sex, and specifically I want to have sex with you.”

Willow blinks a few times, and opens her mouth a couple of times.

“So, we should have sex,” Anya concludes cheerfully, as if everything she’s said has made perfect sense.

Willow cannot think of anything to say. Literally. There are no words. All the words are gone. 

“So, we gonna have sex? ‘Cause don’t mind admitting it, getting kinda chilly here.”

“Anya,” Willow finally manages to say, “you tried to kill all my friends, brought a creepy psycho-bisexual vampire version of myself to Sunnydale, and tried to corrupt the history of the universe. Why would I want to have sex with you?”

“Because you’re really a lesbian and you think I’m hot,” Anya replies simply. “Really. That simple. There’s no point in denying it; you’re staring at my boobs.”

Crap, she is, isn’t she? Rectify. Willow brings her eyes up, looking directly into Anya’s. “Anya,” she says carefully, “you’re a vengeance demon, and I am really _not_ a lesbian.”

“Oh please,” Anya waves a hand dismissively, “I _used_ to be a vengeance demon. As in, past tense. And you are _totally_ a lesbian. Even if you didn’t want to have sex with me right now, I’ve seen you looking at Buffy’s ass. Which is fine; Buffy has a very nice ass. But, just so you know? If we’re gonna start having sex, kind of like you to stop doing that, and start looking at my ass instead.”

Willow is about to deny this in the strongest possible terms, when a mental image of Buffy’s curves suddenly comes to mind, and she suddenly realizes she can’t. So, a drastic change of gears is in order. 

“Anya, firstly, please stop talking about Buffy’s... rear. Secondly, I’ve just broken up with Oz. My boyfriend. Who, and I’d like to make this very clear, was a _boy_.”

“Beard,” Anya replies instantly. “Total beard. Not just because he _had_ a beard, that is, but you know what I mean. In any case, that’s okay. You’re used to guys so far, I can accommodate.” 

“Accommo--”

“I have a strap-on dildo.” Oh my. “It’s not _quite_ the same -- and that’s personal experience talking, by the way -- but, you know, if it helps ease the transition into the whole ‘I’m totally a lesbian’ thing for you, and more importantly if it means we can start having sex very soon, I’m all for it.”

Once again, Willow _tries_ to talk, but the words just appear to have abandoned her. Bastards.

“Just FYI, can’t help but notice, you seem to like the strap-on idea. Mind if we do that next time? Just that, well, I’d have to go to the car, and I’m kind of naked, and I’d rather just start having sex with you right now. I’ve put a sock on the door and everything.”

“I...”

“Also,” Anya replies, walking forward and smiling warmly, “you seem to be staring very deeply into my eyes right now. Which is nice. Gotta say, kind of like that.”

Well, crap, that’s just not fair, is it? If she can’t look at the naked girl’s (beautiful) body or her (beautiful) eyes, where the hell _can_ she look? It’s soon academic, because Anya appears to be right in front of her, and she’s _very_ warm, and _very_ naked, and _very_ (don’t you dare think beautiful oh _crap_ , just did).

“So, we gonna get this started, or what?” Anya finishes, leaning in.

The kiss happens so quickly that Willow doesn’t even notice it’s happening until she’s got her hands around Anya’s body, pulling her in closer, at which point it seems kind of rude not to continue. She vaguely worries about Anya’s hands beginning to wander underneath her sweater, but from that point on there doesn’t seem to be much point in worrying about things any longer.

There is a bed nearby. They completely miss it, and fall onto the floor, instead. Neither of them really cares at that point.

 

*

 

Time passes. Sexual identities are explored. Much sex is had.

(Don’t want to give _too_ much away, but it is possible -- probable, in fact -- that the strap-on is indeed used at some point.

Or several points, even.)

It’s not particularly comfortable for the most part, but then, Anya’s not really about ‘comfortable'. So much later, when Anya jealously wraps an arm around her waist and loudly announces the situation to their friends hours before it looks like the world is going to end again (“Just so you all know, Willow’s a lesbian, and we’re having sex. That means that none of _you_ can have sex with her. I’m looking at _you_ especially, Miss Summers.”), Willow sighs at the awkward silence and realizes she wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> So... apparently I've been nominated for an award here:
> 
> [ ](http://kinda-gay-award.livejournal.com/5608.html#cutid1)  
> 
> 
> This being my first award nomination ever, I'm a little bit stoked by this. So, since _someone_ has to, I'm go and engage in some Dirk Dastardly-style plotting against my opponents which is bound to backfire and leave me covered in soot (but hey, my moustache will be well-twirled and me and Muttley will have had some laughs, and isn't _that_ the important thing?).
> 
> (If you happen to be another nominee, just kidding about the plotting thing, I love you all. Unless you also happen to be Penelope Pitstop, in which case it is _on_.)


End file.
